


Who's The King

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Basil invites Tsuna out for some fun, Enma wishes to tag along no knowing what kind of fun they would be having…
Relationships: Basil/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 22





	Who's The King

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Enma overheard Tsuna talking to someone on the phone. “Ok so it’s my turn this time…”

….

“Yeah I look forward to seeing you to…” Tsuna had such a happy look on his face Enma was jealous.

….

“Oh yeah really that sounds like fun…” Tsuna smiled happily and Enma could see a blush forming on his cheeks. “So same plan as before, got it I’ll be there…”

Tsuna hung up the phone and went to get his shoes. Enma was seething with jealousy. He stepped out into the open with a fake smile on his lips. “Tsuna are you going somewhere…?”

“Oh yes I’m going to meet a friend…” Tsuna said as he put his shoes on. Enma could see the bright smile on his face. ‘He’s more than a friend if he can make you smile like that…I wish you would look at me and smile like that…’ Enma thought sadly, but he kept his fake smile in place.

“May I come with you?” Enma asked.

“Umm, I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” Tsuna said blushing.

‘I knew he was more than a friend…’ Enma thought sadly and this time his fake smile did slip. Tsuna noticed this and he rubbed the back of his head.

Tsuna pulled Enma in for a hug. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt let’s get going…” Tsuna said and Enma’s face was bright red. He grabbed his shoes and left with Tsuna.

‘This is so great…’ Enma thought as he walked side by side with Tsuna.

‘Basil might not be happy with this…’ Tsuna thought but as he felt Enma move a little closer to him. ‘This could be interesting…’

Tsuna and Enma arrived at a small apartment building. “Your friend lives here?” Enma asked not liking how his friend lived so close.

“Oh no it’s just a temporary apartment, he’s only visiting for a few days…” Tsuna said and rang the door bell. ‘Great that means he will leave and I can spend my time with Tsuna…’ Enma thought and waited to see the rival for Tsuna’s attention.

Basil threw open the door. “Sawada-dono…” Basil cheered as he launched himself at Tsuna. “Hey Basil, you are looking well…” Tsuna said as he hugged his friend back.

Basil felt a heated glare on him and he turned to see Enma. “Who’s your friend Sawada-dono…?”

“This is my friend Enma…Enma this is my friend Basil…” Tsuna introduced them, and the two had a stare down. ‘This was a bad idea after all…’ Tsuna thought.

“Is he going to join us tonight…?” Basil asked.

“I don’t know if he would want to…” Tsuna spoke and Enma stepped up.

“I’m up for anything…” Enma said eyes determined.

Basil grinned. “Well if he follows the rules Sawada-dono I don’t mind.”

‘Rules?’ Enma thought. Basil entered his apartment followed by Tsuna and Enma. As soon as the door was shut Basil just started stripping his clothing. Enma blushed.

He looked to Tsuna who started removing his own clothing. ‘OMG!!’ Enma thought as Tsuna’s boxers fell. Tsuna was hung and cut, and Basil wasn’t bad either but his was uncut.

“You better get naked too Enma-kun…” Basil said and moved over to Tsuna. “Sawada-dono is the king for the night and his orders are absolute…”

“Tsuna…” Enma said blushing trying to cover the bulge in his pants.

“If this is too much for you Enma I can understand, I can’t force you to stay, but I would like you to…” Tsuna said and moved over to Enma and cupped the bulge.

“You want me…” Enma said his body shaking.

“Yes, but we play a special game. Each visit me and Basil switch places as the king, and the other follows the orders, will you obey me Enma no matter what I ask of you…” Tsuna asked and Enma nodded.

“Strip for me…” Tsuna spoke and Enma could feel a chill run down his spine. Enma started removing his clothing and hesitated as he reached his boxers. Both Tsuna and Basil were watching him. He took a deep breath and dropped his boxers. His hard 8 inch cock sprang into the air.

The grins on their faces made Enma nervous. “He has a nice piece Sawada-dono…”

“That he does…” Tsuna responded to Basil and the two started working their cocks. Enma gulped at their size. Basil was about 9 inches fully aroused. Tsuna was 10 ½ inches. Enma was drooling and his cock twitched at the sight.

“He looks ready to burst…” Basil said with a grin.

“Basil get the rings…” Tsuna said and Basil went to the closet. He pulled out a small box. Basil removed 2 cock rings from the box and slipped on to his own manhood. He then tossed the other to Enma.

“Put the ring on Enma around the base…” Tsuna said and Enma’s face became completely red.

“Why…?” Enma stuttered out. Tsuna frowned and gave a slap to Enma’s ass.

“That was a warning…” Tsuna said and slid the cock ring over Enma’s cock. “There now your little cock wont burst without permission.”

“Tsuna…” Enma moaned.

Tsuna leaned down. “Just relax Enma breaking the rules results in a spanking punishment nothing to bad, if there is something you absolutely are afraid to do or don’t want to do, give me a safe word…” Tsuna said and gave a kiss to Enma’s cheek.

“Earth…” Enma said.

“Alright let’s begin again…” Tsuna said before pulling Enma in for a deep kiss. Enma moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their cocks rubbed together making Enma moan louder into Tsuna’s mouth. Their tongues danced and Basil pouted.

“Sawada-dono…” Basil whined. Tsuna broke the kiss. “Sorry Basil…Come here…” Tsuna opened his arm out for Basil. Basil entered the embrace and Tsuna hugged them both to him. “Both my horny sluts are in my arms I’m the happiest guy around…”

Enma shivered at being called a slut it sent a spark to his cock. Basil just moaned and rubbed his cock against Tsuna. “Are my little sluts hungry I bet I know what you’re hungry for…on your knees…”

Basil was the first to drop to his knees and started licking Tsuna’s cock. Enma followed he got on his knees and started licking Tsuna’s cock. Both taste and smell were assaulted from the experience. It made Enma moan as he very much liked the smell of Tsuna’s cock and the taste was just a bonus. “Basil will get the first taste Enma you will lick my balls.”

Enma blushed at the order. Basil just grinned and wrapped his lips around the head of Tsuna’s cock and started sucking on it. Enma took his place and started to lick at Tsuna’s smooth balls. The brunette’s moans encouraged the earth ring leader to take Tsuna’s balls in his mouth and suck on them. Tsuna’s hand laced his locks and began to pet him.

“Very good Enma, Basil suck me harder I want to cum in your mouth…” Tsuna spoke and Basil under stood he bobbed his head and sucked harder and harder. The blonde had done this plenty of times he had mapped each delicious inch and knew how to deep throat Tsuna like a pro. He sucked his lover’s dick until he felt it twitch.

Tsuna blew his load and Basil pulled back to catch some in his mouth. “Keep it in your mouth pet don’t swallow it yet…” Tsuna ordered and Basil obeyed he kept the cum in his mouth enjoying the taste. Basil pulled off and Tsuna forced Enma off his balls. He then rubbed his wet dick against Enma’s face. “Do you want to this pet…Do you want to suck my hard dick?” Enma moaned at Tsuna’s questions. “Or should I fuck your face, use your mouth to satisfy my lust…”

“Please let me suck your dick…” Enma moaned.

“Then get to it pet suck your master’s dick…”

Enma gulped. “Yes master…” He said and started sucking Tsuna’s cock taking more and more of it into his mouth.

‘He’s doing well, I’m sure Sawada-dono knows the boy’s feelings for him.’ Basil thought as rubbed his cock against Tsuna’s leg.

‘This is so strange I want more of this more of Tsuna’s words and touches, I will become his dog if that is what it takes.’ Enma thought as he glared at Basil out of the corner of his eye.

‘He seems to think he can replace me, good luck with that…’ Basil thought.

Enma worked Tsuna’s cock in his mouth sucking and licking the hard length growing bolder as Tsuna’s moans increased. “Enma I’m gonna cum I want you to catch the cum in your mouth like Basil and you to will drink it at the same time.”

Enma blushed but continued to please Tsuna. With a moan Tsuna came into his mouth. Enma did his best to catch it all but he accidently swallowed some. ‘It’s tastes so good!!’

Tsuna removed his cock from Enma’s mouth and he nodded to the two. Enma and Basil swallowed his cum.

Basil smiled. “Thank you for the meal Sawada-dono…”

Enma quickly turned his head. “Thank you for the meal Master…”

“Good boys, let’s move on…” Tsuna moved to the box and pulled out 2 vibrators. Tsuna then sat on the couch. Enma watched as Basil rushed over and lay across his lap.

“Has my little pet been a good boy while he’s been away…?” Tsuna said and ran his fingers along the crack of Basil’s ass.

“Yes Sawada-dono I have been good…” Basil moaned.

“Let’s get your little slut hole filled.” Tsuna took the vibe and pushed it into his tight ass. Basil moaned and as it was half way in Tsuna turned the vibe on.

“Oh Sawada-dono fuck yes…” Basil moaned and bucked back.

“You love getting your tight little ass filled don’t you…?” Tsuna said and pushed the vibe deeper.

“Yes…”

“Fingers, toys, cocks, it doesn’t matter so long as you get filled…”

“Yes!” Basil moaned and Tsuna started fucking Basil slowly with the vibe. Enma licked his lips as he watched the scene before him, he felt his own hole twitch. ‘Is he gonna do that to me…?’ He thought and his bound cock twitched.

Tsuna stroked Basil’s hair as he fucked him with the vibe, and Basil moaned in pleasure as the vibrating toy brushed against his sweet spot. The blonde moaned his name again and again like a mantra.

Even though his cock was bound Enma grabbed his cock and stroked it. ‘I hope it’s mine turn next…’

The brunette got rougher thrusting the vibe harder and harder, and Basil moaned his joy as his sweet spot was abused. “Oh kami Sawada-dono so good I wanna cum so bad…”

“I know you do, and if that ring was not on your little cock you would have blown your load already…” Tsuna released the vibe and gave Basil’s balls a squeeze. “I bet you want to empty your balls and cum all over my lap don’t you…”

“Yes…” Basil moaned.

“And you would lick it all up like a good pet would…” Tsuna said as he fondled Basil’s balls.

“Yes I would…” Basil moaned and writhed on Tsuna’s lap.

“That’s what I love about you Basil, so open and honest with me…” Tsuna said and resumed fucking Basil with the vibe. Then with a smirk Tsuna stopped and Basil whined in need. “In or Out…”

Basil blushed. “In…” Basil rolled off Tsuna, and went into the closet. Enma looked confused then Tsuna smiled at him and gestured him over with his finger. “I was watching you before working your cute dick, I can see you will cum the moment I take that ring off…”

Enma blushed and laid across Tsuna’s lap. “Have you had anything up your ass before…?”

“No sir…” Enma spoke and he felt Tsuna shiver. “Sir huh…? I guess it’s fine, do you want me to break your tight little ass hole in slowly Enma-chan.”

“No sir…” Enma replied. Tsuna grabbed the vibe. “Do you want me to stick this deep inside your tight little boy cunt…”

Enma moaned. ‘Oh kami I’m sort of glad the rings on or I would have blown my load…’ Enma nodded his head not trusting his words. Tsuna turned the vibe on and brought it down to Enma’s waiting hole, the vibrations made the tight ring of muscle loosen and Tsuna pushed the vibe in slowly, Enma’s moans filled the room.

“You sound so fucking hot, you should see you tight little hole being filled, it’s so amazing to see…” Tsuna said and pushed the toy in and out letting Enma adjust. Enma moaned. ‘Tsuna’s looking at me…’ Enma thought and cried tears of joy.

Tsuna licked at Enma’s tears. “Am I hurting you Enma-chan?”

“No sir….I’m so happy…TSUNA!!” Enma moaned as the vibe hit his sweet spot.

Tsuna smiled and began to pet Enma who leaned into the touch. Enma blushed as Tsuna touched his tense body. From caressing his cheek to over his sweaty back. “Do you want the real thing inside you?”

Enma blushed at Tsuna’s words. “Yes sir, give it to me please…”

“Get on the couch hold your legs to your chest and show me that sexy ass…” He said and gave Enma’s ass a swat.

“Ahh!!” Enma moaned and moved further on down the couch he rolled onto his back and pulled his legs up to his chest. Enma’s cock balls and filled hole were exposed and Tsuna licked his lips. Tsuna removed the vibe and slid it along Enma’s cock. “Oh kami Tsuna-sama…”

“Such a hot piece of ass and your all mine…” Tsuna positioned his cock and buried his cock deep into Enma’s oh so tight hole. “Fuck your little hole feels so good around my dick, your muscles are sucking me in man I’m gonna pound your fucking ass…”

Enma moaned as Tsuna began to move, Tsuna’s intuition was dead on as his cock hit his sweet spot dead on. “Oh Tsuna fuck!!”

“That is so fucking hot Sawada-dono…” Basil said and Enma looked over and saw him holding a very odd toy.

“Basil has agreed to let me fuck you and you alone tonight, I’m gonna pump you full of cum, and keep my cock so deep in you, you won’t want to walk for a month.” Tsuna eyed the toy in Basil’s hands with a smirk. “That’s for me and Basil…”

Basil had removed his own vibe in the closet, and got their special toy. The toy in hand was a double edge vibrator. Each vibe was 11 inches long together the toy was 22 inches.

Tsuna stopped his thrusts as Basil got behind him. He pushed the vibe into Tsuna’s ass, going slow and Tsuna moaned as his ass was filled, and when he was completely filled he started rocking his hips. Basil smirked and proceeded to sink onto the other vibe. He pushed in more and more until his cock poked Tsuna’s back.

Basil held the remote and turned in on. Both males moaned ass their asses got hit with very pleasing vibrations. Enma gulped as he looked at Tsuna’s face. “You both will cover me in cum…” Tsuna said and started moving. Basil had his eyes closed as his ass was filled with their largest toy. It was rare for them to use it, but when they did it felt amazing.

Enma would swear up and down he could feel the vibrations through Tsuna’s rod from the toy inside him. Tsuna snapped Basil’s cock ring off and then popped Enma’s off. Enma gasped and felt his cock pulse.

“Tsuna I’m cumming, I can’t hold it back I’m cumming!!” Enma moaned as he came hard, he had at least 3 releases pent up and with the block lifted he came. His seed coated Tsuna’s belly and chest the rest running down his cock.

“Sawada-dono!!!” Basil moaned as he blew his load all over Tsuna’s back.

The feeling of Enma’s tight inner muscles squeezing his dick, milked his release from him. “Enma!!” Tsuna moaned and came deep inside his tight channel. Enma moaned and found another release as he was filled with Tsuna’s cum.

The young male passed out from the overload of pleasure. Basil and Tsuna replaced their double edged vibe with 2 separate vibes. They then carried Enma to the bedroom so Tsuna remained inside him. Enma curled up when they got in bed and nuzzled Tsuna’s neck.

“Guess he’s going to be a part of this…” Basil said sliding into bed with Tsuna and Enma.

“Are you mad…?” Tsuna asked worrying about his lover’s feelings.

“Nah… besides from what I’ve seen he’s a full uke, he can keep you company when I return home, but tomorrow I’m king…”

“Alright goodnight Basil…” Tsuna whispered and the two shared a kiss and then he kissed Enma’s forehead. “Goodnight Enma…”

The three fell asleep, all three filled and satisfied…

End


End file.
